Yulinball (Guangxi, China)
Yulinball | nativename = Watlamball 玉林球 Ngiu̍k-lìm-sṳ | founded = 111 BC | ended = | image = 玉林球.png | caption = Dog can into medicine! | government = People's Republic | language = Chinese Hakka Zhuang | type = Cityball | personality = Honest, Anti-hypocrisy, Courageous | capital = Yuzhou Districtball | affiliation = Guangxiball, Chinaball | religion = Taoismball, Confucianismball, Buddhism, Christianity, Atheism | friends = Chinaball Franceball South Koreaball Guilinball | enemies = Son of those dogs Another Yulin (Name Thief!) DOG OF FREEDOM! HOPE YOUR PIZZA FULL OF DOG! Alaskan Malamute! Gentle Bastard Australiaball Other western countries that stop me | likes = Lychee and Dog Meat Festival Medicine | hates = Son of those dogs (Extreme dog-lovers) Stupid foreigners and stars that try to destroy their festival | onlypredecessor = Guilinball | intospace = With Chinaball. | food = Guangxi local food, Dog meat, Pak kay choi, Lychee | status = Endure moral attacks from all over the world | notes = Please...understand our living environment, we will feel uncomfortable if we don't eat it! }} Yulinball shouted angrily and helplessly}} Yulinball is a cityball in Guangxiball, Chinaball.He is famous for Lychee and Dog Meat Festival. History Biography was born as a 1ball, later adopted by Dynastic Chinaball, Republic of Chinaball and PRCball. Yulinball is the cityball with the highest probability of rabies in Chinaball, It also affected Guangxiball himself, Guangxiball is also the provinceball with the highest probability of rabies in Chinaball.But Chinaball isn't the countryball with the highest probability of rabies, the number one is Indiaball, India finally got No.1 this time.Yulinball is also a ball with high probability of liver cancer, it just like South Koreaball, because they like eat dog meat and something bad inside it is harmful to liver. Lychee and Dog Meat Festival :Hereafter this text will be abbreviated as '''LDMF' The place Yulinball lived is full of moisture, and lychee and dog meat are warm-natured that can against those moisture.Ancient Yulinballs found it happily so that is how Lychee and Dog Meat Festival came into being. Many people around the world are angry about LDMF.Some foreigners, stars and media often makes rumors that don't fit the facts seriously, they make the event so exaggerated that said all Chinese balls like to eat dog meat.Some famous stars have joined the ranks of anti-LDMF in order to raise their fame and to make people think they are all kind-hearted but actually hypocritical.They never disregard the feelings of the Yulinballs, can only pretend to hold the dog's body crying, then abuse or even fight with all of the Yulinballs, including the innocents.It also brings millions of visitors and money xixixixixi. Personality Yulinball were honest, they never do something stealing.They dislike hypocrisy and theft.Yulinball also annoyed for those fake dog-lovers. Relationship Friends * Chinaball - Help me Mama, those foreigners bully me!And...and thank you to protect me.(T~T) * Franceball - You reveal the ugly face of fake dog lovers, this is the thing what '''FATHER PROTECTION ORGANIZATIO' have doner.FUCK DOWN CAUSE ANIMALE NORD! * Swedenball - I heard that some of you also eat dog meat and no one care on your side?That is exactly heaven I am looking for! * Vietnamball - My distant relatives, the living environment is roughly the same, and he also eats dog meat, too. * South Koreaball - Xixixi, a place also eat dog meat.BUT WHY STUPID FOREIGNERS DON'T STOP YOU!? Neutrals * Internet - Xie xie for your fight and satirize those hypocritical people and extreme dog-lovers， no matter what nationality you are, but the hypocrisy and extreme dog-lovers inside still too many.A real dog-lover won't demand that other cultures conform to their views, it's also abusing animals in disguise, Internet is a good way to defeat fake dog lovers. Enemies * USAball - FUCK YUO!LISTEN, I'm not only just going to KILL and EAT your DOG HUSBANDS AND WIFES in front of you, but also throw your DOG FATHER's CORPSE to YOUR FUCKING FACE, all of you democratic dog who have committed and disrupted society in the name of protecting dog.'YOU ARE THE REAL MORAL DOG!'Yuor hypocrisy makes me feel sick, chicken eater!Yuo are the real balls that devoid of humanity!STOP MAKING RUMORS! * Stupid stars from China (including Taiwan) - WESTERN DOG!I DON'T EAT DOG FOR FUN!STOP distort the FACT!REMOVE Sun Li!!! * Yulinball - NAME THIEF! * Italyball - 'YUO MUST INTO PIZZA, AND I WILL EAT YUO!WESTERN DOGR!'You help Burger to hurt me, so I hate you! * Norwayball - Yuo Alaskan Malamute!You also help Burger! * UKball - You must be the father of dogs, stop the thing what your sons...Wait?You came here for the same purpose!? Break Stereotypes/Facts Learning These are the stereotypes of Lychee and Dog Meat Festival. You can get some knowledge and use it in comics. * The dogs they eated are from specialized farm, they are local meat dogs, not pet dogs or stray dogs. * LDMF is not a legal holiday or a traditional festival of China. All these were held by the people of Yulin but not government. * Not all Yulin people like to eat dog meat, and that don't mean that all Chinese people like to eat dog meat.So don't doubt that your Chinese neighbor will steal your dog. * Actually, Yulin people don't eat dog meat every time, no one eat dog meat in winter because the different weather.They only eat them on hottest day in Summer * Eating dog meat doesn't mean to hate dogs. * Ancient Yulin people also eat dog meat, there was no "A dog is a good friend of man" concept at that time. * This activity isn't always going smoothly to take place, many goreigners and people in other parts of China will stop it from happening. zh:玉林球 Category:Hakka Speaking Countryball Category:Chinese Speaking Countryball Category:Cityballs Category:Chinaball Category:Cityballs of Chinaball Category:Asia Category:East Asia Category:Taoist Category:Buddhist Category:Guangxiball Category:Atheist Category:Confucianist Category:Christian Category:Communist Category:Red Yellow Category:Zhuang Speaking Countryball